


the yule ball

by Laurenke1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurenke1/pseuds/Laurenke1
Summary: Harry Potter decides that sometimes you may have to force a Christmas miracle but is getting drunk at the Ministry’s annual yule ball with your old Potions Master really the way to go about it?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 10
Kudos: 161





	the yule ball

**Disclaimer: I don’t own anything of Harry Potter.**

**Note: Merry Christmas! What a year 2020 has been, I hope wherever you are that you are okay, safe, and sane and you have been healthy. This year has been a lot and I cannot wait for this year to be over. So this is a gift, from me to you to hopefully get a moment for yourself to just enjoy a nice little Christmas story.**

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape**

**Warnings: probably smut and slash**

**Title: the yule ball**

**Summary: Harry Potter decides that sometimes you may have to force a Christmas miracle but is getting drunk at the Ministry’s annual yule ball with your old Potions Master really the way to go about it?**

The world was flurry at the edge, soft and blurry and Harry decided that this was the only way to deal with the Ministry of Magic’s social gathering. He would never do this in an official capacity but he was only here because Shacklebolt had told him it was an informal gathering and did not require the chosen one to appear but Harry Potter.

Harry sighed and took another sip of his champagne. He had to say, they had pulled out all the stops. The hall was decorated in true Christmas fashion with trees around every corner, bells and glitters and Christmas lights were strung along the ceiling and there was even the odd mistletoe appearing and disappearing.

He was feeling pleasantly buzzed and it seemed to be the only way to deal with the Malfoy’s, Rita Skeeter and some of the other people gathered. He waved his way through the crowd, finally settling in a corner near the bar.

The yule ball had come at the end of the first truly quiet year. Harry had finished his university studies in magical lore and wand making with a high mastery which made it a good personal year. The Wizarding world started to realize that their heroes had moved on now close to five years after the war. They still haunted his steps for any crumbs of his private life Harry would give them in the Daily Prophet but they had accepted he would not go into the auror programme or do anything expected of him, such as marrying a young witch and siring a bunch of children.

Hermione and Ron had bought their first house together and were settling into married life now that both of them were working. It was a challenging but they made it work and their relationship made Harry realize that this was something he wanted as well. But for now, for now he wanted another glass of champagne.

He glanced up sharply as the glass magically appeared in front of him.

“Don’t worry, Potter. If I wanted to poison you I would not go about it by handing you the glass of champagne at a Ministry function.” The soft drawl made Harry almost snort. He managed to hide the undignified sound and took the offered glass.

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy.” He said instead, clinking his glass against Lucius.

“Lucius, I think by all that you have done for me you have earned that right.” The other man took a sip as his eyes held Harry’s before he nodded. Harry settled against the wall and asked. “No Draco or Narcissa?”

“They are gracing the dancefloor. I suspect I will be next.” Despite that Lucius made it sound as though it was beneath him, Harry knew better. He had struck up a friendship with Narcissa and Draco after the war and especially when he and Draco had collaborated together on creating a spell that helped healers understand trauma in young children that could not speak of it. Draco had chosen to become a paediatric healer and as party of Harry’s mastery he had to help develop a spell. Drawing on his own experiences the spell had taken the wizarding world by storm. It had hitched his fame up even further but it felt good, better then when he had defeated Voldemort.

Thus he had spent a lot of time at Malfoy Manor and he had gotten to know the Malfoys quite well. He had also gotten to know a certain Headmaster that frequented Malfoy Manor just as often as Harry had. This had to do with that Lucius and Snape had been working on a potion together. Experimenting on purging dark magic from the dark marks. It was ground-breaking but also very controversial. Harry had thrown his own support behind the research and especially when the potion had to get approval from the British Potions Council and in particular when the Wizengamot decided to interfere, why was still beyond Harry but they had succeeded.

He toasted again and spoke. “To a successful year. “

Lucius nodded, a smile gracing his features that lid up when Narcissa appeared to hold out her hand. The other man rolled his eyes but did bow to his wife and then swept her away. The love in that one gesture was so clear that for a moment it made Harry almost jealous. He wanted that too. A partner that had his back despite everything. Though at the moment he would settle for even having a night together with someone.

He drowned the glass and put it away.

“Careful, Potter, if you keep going at his pace you may end up embarrassing yourself by stumbling onto the dancefloor when they play the truly dreadful muggle music.” Despite the subtle warning in that deep voice another glass was held out to him.

Harry glanced up towards the tall figure and felt a wave of lust so strong he almost jumped Snape there and then. He cleared his throat and took a sip to give himself time.

“No toast?” The silky whisper did not make it easier for him. He swallowed and softly said.

“Sorry, you are right.” He caught the dark eyes and held out his glass. Snape’s eyes did not waver from his own as they touched glasses. Harry had to make an effort not to look away or kiss Snape but he managed. The tasty champagne that slid down his throat made him sigh in pleasure.

Snape’s shoulder brushed his and Harry had to resist the urge to lean into the other man. _Harry get your head straight. I know that your inhibitions are lowered but it won’t do to jump Severus here and now. It will undo all your hard work you have been trying to get him to show you are mature young man._

Harry had fallen hard for Snape in the time they had spent together but he was quite sure it wasn’t reciprocated. He was not going to set himself up for that nightmare and heartbreak, even if Draco had hinted on occasion that having a bedpartner may actually get Harry out of that funk. Though Draco did not know that Harry would at least like his first time to be slightly more meaningful than a shag. Not that Harry hadn’t gone through a phase of partying as every university student and all that came with it, he had just never taken anyone home for _more._

“So how likely is it that Narcissa will ask us to dance next?”

“Highly, though I have already done my duty. I can now drink in peace.” Snape waved over a passing waiter and took a glass of what looked like fire whiskey.

“I am next then…” Harry frowned and took another glass of champagne. He licked his lips and then confessed. “Though I think I may be too drunk to lead properly…”

His eyes widen as he heard a snort beside him. The undignified sound could not have come from Snape. But when he glanced at the other man the dark eyes were glowing in amusement and the thin lips twitched.

“I am glad you find it so amusing. I will not be hearing the end of this for a good while yet, imagine if I let Lady Malfoy stumble around in a dance, Lucius may kill me.” The song ended and after a long pause the orchestra set in a slow tango.

“Well there is only one solution, dance with another.” The soft murmur had Harry snorting this time.

“Yeah right, what makes you think I can do any better with someone else when I am leading.”

“Who said anything about you leading? Find someone that is willing to lead you.” Harry took another sip on the heel of that comment. He knew who he wanted to lead him but he was not going to make that statement. Well maybe he should. The drinks were certainly making him bolder and then he said.

“So how are your dancing skills?”

“More then adequate. I can even dance a dance that is as passionate as the tango with the right partner. Though it seems as though you are in luck for this dance…”

Harry glanced up to see Lucius and Narcissa going past in a quick whirl. He drowned his glass to clear his suddenly parched throat. He desperately wanted to dance a tango with the right partner indeed.

“So what do you say?” Harry turned his head so quick to the left that he almost felt dizzy. Snape’s hand was held out to him and Harry stammered.

“Are you sure I am the right partner for this passionate dance?” His eyes rose up to meet the dark ones and then Snape said.

“Let’s find out shall we?” It was almost too much but Harry knew he would never have this chance again. He took a deep breath and then placed his hand in Snape’s, feeling the slender fingers close around his. His magic was a jolt as it brushed against Snape’s and heat flared in the dark eyes before the thin lips curled into a slow smirk that hitched Harry’s arousal up another notch. He took a deep breath, taking a moment to put his glass away before he followed Severus to the dancefloor.

The band was just picking up the rhythm and Harry wasn’t sure if he should tell Snape he had never danced before. “Uhm, Severus, I….I never danced the tango before.”

He had taken a few dance classes, curtsey of Narcissa but the tango had not been one of them. “Then trust me to lead you.”

The question almost seemed to apply more as Harry glanced up at the dark eyes. Harry’s head came to Severus’ shoulder and he could look the other man in the eye without too much trouble. He swallowed thickly and licked his lips, the dark eyes following the movement. He then nodded and said. “Of course.”

Snape’s hand on his waist pulled him flush against the other and Harry startled. He took a step back when Snape pushed. The first few steps Harry stumbled and not because of that the drinks were really kicking in but also with the unfamiliar rhythm. Snape’s grip was firm on his waist and Harry slowly learned the subtle differences that told him what direction to go into.

He began to breath easier, focussing on the dark eyes that held his own. He flushed a few times and tried not to show how aroused he was becoming. They swayed to the rhythm slowly and Harry became lost in in the music. He could feel it building inside of him, rising to a crescendo.

“You are good at following directions.” Snape’s breath played cross his ear and Harry could smell the fire whiskey on it. He wanted to taste it but instead he chose to grin coyly up at Snape as he said. “If I have a good teacher.”

“Perhaps I should take it a step further.” The other man’s hand dropped to Harry’s hip, pulling him flush against Severus before the other man increased his steps, leading them into a spin as the music reached its crescendo. Harry was dipped backwards with Snape leaning over him as around them the crowds clapped.

They were both panting and their eyes locked. There were cheers around them but Harry didn’t care as he leaned up to slide and arm around Snape’s shoulder. The kiss he pressed against the other’s lips was quick and Snape froze against him for a moment. But before Harry could pull back, the other man softened and then began to return the kiss.

The music began again and Snape broke away to haul him back to his feet. Harry wanted nothing more then to go back to kissing but the other man but the dancefloor was filling quickly and any chance of privacy was gone.

“Now I know you can dance to this song.” Narcissa appear beside him, smiling at Harry and he nodded. The moment was gone but the dark eyes held his for a moment longer and in it was a subtle promise that made Harry nod.

Narcissa held him on the dancefloor for three more songs before Draco stepped in. The other man nodded his head and Harry decided he needed another drink. He was at the bar, awaiting his turn and deciding just what to get when somebody pressed against his back, hands resting on his hips and a silky voice whispered in his ear. “Should we go finish what we started on the dancefloor? Or are you in need of liquid courage?”

Harry swallowed thickly but then he caught the eyes of the bartender. “Two shots of goblin power.”

When the shot glasses were set before him, Harry turned in the arms that surrounded him and held the other for Severus to take. The other man did so and Harry softly said. “No courage, I am a Gryffindor but one last drink yes sure.”

They both drowned the shot and Harry winced at the burn down his throat. Snape leaned past him to put the glass back on the bar. “Should we go say goodbye?”

His breath was a whisper against the thin lips and then Snape kissed him and that was enough to make Harry realize the answer. He really did not want to go say goodbye, he just wanted to get out of here now.

Snape took his hand to lead him to the foyer that would have them on their way. As they exited the hall, the Headmaster slung an arm around Harry’s shoulders to pull him closer and nuzzle his neck. “Your place or mine?”

Harry paused to think. He had never brought someone home before and it would be…it could be significant he correct himself. Or it could just be a night together and nothing more, but for now he could just enjoy it.

He stopped to pull Snape’s head down for a long kiss, a kiss that was deepened almost immediately and Harry groaned. He sought to get closer and Snape murmured. “Make up your mind and we can get to the next step…Unless you want me to have you against the wall here, cause I have no objections to that.”

Harry’s breathing turned to a gasp and he softly said. “I don’t know if my first time should be against a wall in the middle of the Ministry.”

The dark head snapped up from where Snape had been kissing his neck so quick Harry had to duck to prevent himself from getting his nose broken. He held the dark eyes, not daring to hope until Snape said. “I think your first time should be in front of a rug on the fireplace….I happen to have one that will do nicely in my private quarters.”

Now that was a picture Harry could not get out his head and he nodded, grinning up. He was not looking forward to flooing but then an arm around his waist pulled him flush against the other’s body and he was kissed thoroughly before feeling the pull of apparition.

They landed and Harry had to hold onto Snape. He felt every breath the man took, feeling the hand lying possessively on his hip, lingering longer then absolutely necessary. He licked his lips to hide his grin, feeling Snape’s arousal against his stomach. To buy himself time from the slow curl of arousal in his own stomach, he looked around. Gasps could be heard around them and then a cry of,

“Harry, how wonderful to see you.” Harry had to do a double take when he realized they had arrived in the Headmaster’s office. _This_ was not how Harry had imagined their night to go. Severus looked slightly embarrassed and softly said.

“I was too preoccupied and miscalculated.” Harry bit back his grin.

“Guess you gotta show me the way for future endeavours.” His mouth ran away with him and the dark eyes widen. Harry felt a flush creep up his face and realize he may have just ended the night quite spectacularly. _Harry, that is one way to just announce that you love the man_

“Perhaps we should try tonight first and then see about any future _endeavours_.” Fingers tilted his chin up and he was kissed, gentler this time and Harry glanced up shyly. He was not going to put too much hope on it but it was a promise he could take for now. It was enough.

“So, where is this rug and fireplace of yours?” Harry really did his best to ignore the humphs and grunts of disproval from the portraits. He also did try to recapture the mood and then Snape growled.

“I have had enough of this..” It was like being doused by a cold shower and Harry wanted to pull away but the hand that splayed over his arse prevented him. The Headmaster then snarled. “I do not particular care for your opinions on any given day and least of all in this moment….”

“Then do not bring your _latest conquest here that is a boy half your age…”_ Harry did not know who sneered it but Snape’s arm tightened and before Harry could pull away because that comment hurt did the other man growled, sounding downright dangerous and hot.

“If and when I want to bring a lover here that suits my taste and is highly intelligent and gorgeous man, is my own business. If you do not like it, I will strongly suggest you vacant immediately, Merlin knows I intend to have other things I would rather be doing then trading words with a brain addled portrait.”

On the heels of that comment, Harry’s head was tipped up and he was kissed thoroughly, he was panting and had to steady himself with a hand on Severus’ chest. He glanced up and said. “So…shall we get to those other things.”

Severus nodded and then Harry took his hand, pulling the surprised headmaster to the staircase that he assumed led to the private quarters. If it now led to a potion’s laboratory, well…

He was pleasantly surprised when the door opened. The room was warmly decorated with red tints, green and leather chairs that Harry could just imagine dropping into at the end of a long day. _I can just see myself riding Severus in that chair…._

That fantasy was enough to make him painfully aroused and Harry turned back to share his fantasy. The dark eyes flared with enough heat to melt the artic and Harry swallowed away a feeling of nervousness. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to but still…this was his first time.

“I cannot agree to that idea more…” Severus began backing Harry up towards the chair mentioned and the slender fingers made short work of Harry’s robes and his shirt. When Severus began kissing his neck, Harry quickly pulled Severus’ robe away. The other man was wearing a dark jumper and a dark slacks and Harry’s fingers itched to get underneath.

He pulled Severus’s jumped over his head, the other man pulling away to help him. Severus was slender, his shoulders broad and narrowing down to a narrow waist and Harry wanted nothing more then to follow the treasure trial with his tongue and lick his way up and then back down. He did so, causing the other man to tense as his mouth closed over a nipple.

Slender fingers tighten in Harry’s hair as he teased the bud to hardness with his tongue, biting down lightly. The fingers in his hair tighten to the point of being almost painful and if that wasn’t even more arousing, he didn’t know what was. When his head was pulled up and his neck was licked made Harry moan. Fingers tugged on his jumper and Harry was quick to lift up his arms before he kicked off his shoes and went to undo his belt.

When clever fingers didn’t follow his own he grew shy and glanced up. Severus was seating in the leather chair, long hair mused and his eyes on Harry. “Do go on, do not let me disturb you.”

“ You sure you do not want to do it yourself?” He rested his hands on the waistband of his trousers, just a tad bit shy under the dark heated gaze. Long fingers beckoned and Harry stepped into the space between the long legs, crawling into the lap to kiss Severus. The hands settled on his hips and arse, pulling him closer and soothing him at the same time. Their kiss grew more heated and Harry knew he wouldn’t last him, his cock was already struggling against his zipper.

Long fingers ran over his tended trousers and Harry moaned. He could feel the hardness against his arse, he ran his fingers down Severus’ chest, pausing at the feel of scars over Severus’ ribs. The other man tensed underneath him and Harry said. “Scars can be discussed another time I rather now explore them with my tongue.” He licked at the sensitive scars on Severus’ throat and the man groaned.

“Off.” Severus growled, his fingers tugging on Harry’s trousers and Harry happily obliged him. He stepped out of his trousers and boxers, standing before Severus proud and erect. The other man had undone his fly and pushed his trousers down, the cock that rose of the nest of curls made Harry’s mouth water. He stroked a hand up the length and Severus threw back his head. The other wizard seemed to be close to losing control and Harry grinned. The dark eyes caught his and Severus whispered. “You sure you want this?”

“Yes, more then anything. You sure you want this?” He bit his lips and then hands tugged him into a lap and he was kissed. “I cannot make it any clearer then right now, Mr Potter.” That sinful voice made him even more aroused and Harry moaned the other’s name as a hand settled over his cock, fingers curling along the shaft and stroked up and down once.

Harry could feel his balls tighten, arousal curling low in his belly and he growled as he said. “Now, Severus!”

A whispered spell and Harry was slick suddenly. He moved at the unexpected sensation and then Severus said. “I really do not have the patience in mind to look for the lube….” Harry’s magic swirled around Severus’ and it seemed to heighten his arousal even further.

Fingers that circled his hole and then slowly push him made him tense. His hands tighten on Severus’ shoulders but the other man distracted him with a kiss, slowly preparing him as Harry as Harry moaned and moved in time with the thrust. “Please Sev’ rus.”

The fingers drew away and Severus whispered a spell under his breath before catching the small jar that came floating to him. He nudged Harry out of his lap and Harry watched the dark eyes roll up in pleasure as Severus lubricated his own cock. That sight was so arousing that he fisted his own cock before Severus snarled.

“Do not dare! Only I get to touch that.” There was more behind that statement but Harry was too distracted when the long fingers beckoned him and he climbed in Severus’ lap, guided by the hands on his hips he slowly lowered himself onto Severus’ cock.

The burn was intense as the blunt tip nudged at his entrance before slipping past his guardian muscle. He had to pause to adjust to the thickness and Severus’ hands were heavy on his hips but the dark eyes met his as Severus softly said. “You set the pace when you are ready.”

Harry wiggled and then began to move and Severus thrusted up. Soon they were lost in a rhythm older than time and Harry was closed, he met Severus’ lips in a heated kiss and when a hand fisted his cock, pumping in time with the thrusts he came so hard he almost saw stars, following closely by his lover with a growl of his name. He collapsed on top of Severus; the Headmaster pulled him closer as they came down.

They were both panting and Harry nuzzled the scarred throat close to his lips, trying hard not fall asleep. He was sated and warm as the fire played over his sweaty body. They were sticky but then Severus whispered a spell under his breath they were both clean. Reluctantly Harry pushed himself away, shivering slightly.

“Where are you going?” The movement roused Severus and the other man tightened his arms. Looking into the dark eyes Harry settled for the truth.

“To get a blanket…”

“Summon it.” The other man murmured, seemingly satisfied that Harry wasn’t going anywhere. The dark eyes closed as Severus seemed to give into sleep, not caring at all they were still naked. Harry shifted and Severus softened cock slipped from him which roused the older wizard as the blanket came floating over.

Before Harry could grab it Severus had already tucked it in around them before pulling Harry closer and going to sleep. Unsure of what would happen but content Harry did the same.

Hp

Harry woke a few hours later, pleasantly sore but also extremely hungover. He was warm, toasty so and he moved slightly. The blanket fell off and Harry’ eyes open as he realized just how naked and where he was. He tried to untangle himself but then the dark voice whispered. “Where do you think you are going?”

“To get a shower and get ready for the Weasley Christmas party….They will not be impressed if I show up later, or don’t show up.”

“Will they be impressed if you show up with someone?”

“Are you kidding, they won’t let you leave…”

“And will you?” The question was asked as bluntly as only Severus could and Harry decided that sometimes a Christmas miracle needed a big leap of faith and he said.

“Nope, but I won’t share you either with them.”

“Good, neither will I. Let’s go and get ready for another yule ball of sorts…” And as Harry grinned and stole one last kiss, he knew that this yule ball was the last he attended alone, ever if he had a said about it.

The end

**Merry Christmas and I really hope you have a nice holiday season despite everything happening in the world. Leave a me a review if you want.**


End file.
